


The Duel

by astroeatsurass



Series: Make A Wish [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Blood and Gore, Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, Platonic!!, Protective Technoblade, Realistic Minecraft, click away if you dont like that pls, modern royalty?, whats this tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astroeatsurass/pseuds/astroeatsurass
Summary: "Dream." He whispers, voice raspy somehow. In a blink, Techno finds himself scrambling to his friend's side, carefully cradling his head onto his lap."Dream," He whispers again, feeling his eyes burn at the sight.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade
Series: Make A Wish [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977475
Comments: 7
Kudos: 400





	The Duel

**Author's Note:**

> pls click away if you dont like seeing gore and blood pls  
> thanks, take care!!

As the axe hits it's target, Technoblade stepped back, immediately stopping. Roars of cheering and the sounds of fireworks could be heard, but everything was static to the man.

The man before him could only let out a strangled gasp as their hand weakly grasped at their own axe halfway deep into their neck.

They choked on their own blood and at the same time, blood is spurting from the deep, horrific wound on their neck.

His breath trembled, he hadn't meant to leave the man like this. It's usually a clean slice, cold body dropping to the ground without it's head.

The blonde gasps, breath quickening every second, he groans, pulling the axe weakly before stumbling back onto the cold floor with a hard thud.

"Dream." He whispers, voice raspy somehow. In a blink, Techno finds himself scrambling to his friend's side, carefully cradling his head onto his lap.

"Dream," He whispers again, feeling his eyes burn at the sight.

Dream could only let out a faint wheeze, smile soft and trembling. His whole body was trembling. He couldn't speak, the pain was too much but the royal's hands coming to gently cup his face makes it more bearable.

Everything burns, he couldn't talk though he willed himself to, "Techno," he whispers back, voice just as raspy as the other's.

Then he had a coughing fit, blood bubbling at his sliced throat. The freckled man hears soft cooing at his ear and he reaches up, tries to grab anything as long as it's Techno.

Techno caught on to this and held Dream's hand tightly. "I'm here, I'm here."

Dream's eyes wrinkles as he smiled widely, the wound Techno inflicted upon his face was deep. He grabbed at his own red cape and used it to wipe away the blood, wanting to see those beautiful little stars scattered all over the blonde's face.

A pained whine could be heard and Techno shushes the other, continuing to comb through the messy blonde hair that now smelled like a mix of strawberries and blood. The emerald eyes were starting to lose it's light and it looked darker.

He knows Dream won't really die, but.. this is different.

The royal could feel his hand getting squeezed, Dream let out another cough and he smiles weakly at the other before nodding once. He nodded back, squeezing his cold hands. Techno swoops Dream's hair back, giving a reassuring smile as he whispered, "I'll see you at spawn."

And Techno swore he could see those gorgeous eyes lit up before his body go slack, cold and those eyes held no emotion in them anymore.

With a poof, any evidence of the corpse was gone and the only evidence left were Dream's blood on him. It was sickening, how the blood of your enemy still remained on your hands even if the blood splattered against the floor was gone.

Techno sighs, feeling a bit tenser than before. An unbridled emotion swells up inside him, but he doesn't let it out. Not until he see's those emerald eyes again.

He picks up the broken mask he'd sliced through with his sword, mindlessly tracing his thimb along the edge of the mask before hiding it inot his pocket.

"Technoblade!" A voice louder than the crowd boomed from behind him, almost startling him out of his trance as he turned to face the person calling after him.

"Hey," he simply answered, wiping at the blood dusted against his cheek before he meet's the person's face. It was one of the moderators who hosted the duel. Maybe a fan too.

The person, all giddy, hopped over to him, not even minding the blood splattered everywhere on his clothes. "Y-you won!" They said, fidgeting a bit more while they try to find their words, not really expecting to talk to the Technoblade.

It was annoying, if he were honest. But he needs this person to answer his questions.

"Uh.. congratulations! You're, uh, the officially better than that Dream guy, huh?"

His boar-like ears twitched, picking up the hint of smugness in his voice. Oh, so they're one of those toxic fans.

"Where is Dream?" The royal asked, directly to the point, not wanting to deal with this anymore. When the man only stuttered before him, he managed to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

Stepping to the side, he starts walking to where Dream most likely would end up. "Where is Dream?" He tried again, the moderator attempting to catch up to his long strides against the concrete floor.

"It's- it's fine, Techno! You won, who cares about Dream?" They stuttered out, flinching back when the pink haired man stopped and turned to look again, seething.

"Where. Is. Dream." Techno stated out each word with a hiss, almost a growl forming his throat while he sneered at the moderator.

It was enough when he watches the other shrink back and in a loss of words, pointed to the direction of a simple door by the other end of the hallway with no label.

Without thanking the man, he starts walking towards that way, not even sparing a second glance at the man. He hears him scramble away in fear and all that's left echoeing in the hallway was his loud steps, heels clicking behind him.

He was seething, he was in pain, he felt like passing out. He didn't care, he needs to see those emerald eyes again. Need to know if he's okay.

Halfway through, he began to feel dizzy, the world around him blurring and spinning and it makes his head hurt. Techno doesn't remember when he had reached the room reserved for Dream, doesn't remember when he had taken off his skull of a mask.

Doesn't remember when he's slauntered over and grabbed the gaping man standing in the middle of the room and pulled him in close.

Dream sighs, closing his eyes and returning the warmth, "Congrats, Techno."

All he gets in return was heavy breathing from the other while he feels his body getting squeezed in his tight grip.

"You should get out there, they're waiting for you."

He feels the man shake, shooking his head vigorously and their grip tightens, letting out a stuttering breath, "I-I thought I lost you," the royal's voice cracked.

He remembers Dream's body during the first round, brutally sliced by his torso, the very spine of his rival being hit by the blunt of the sword, that's how deep it was. He remembers the cold body, as well as the sickening squelch of his sword thrusted into Dream's chest. The blood splattered almost everywhere.

The blonde feels his heart spike, Techno never does that, never lets himself stutter in front of other people. This is a moment reserved for them, he realizes.

Two enemies learning to display their weaknesses.

"Techno," Dream's own voice cracks, he feels like crying. He starts tightening his own grip, burying his face into the broad shoulders of Techno's.

His breath hitches, hiccuping, "I was- I was so scared," he muttered.

"I'm sorry, Dream. I-I didn't mean it," Techno pulls away for a bit, much to Dream's dismay, and brings out the broken pieces of the porcelain mask the blonde used to wear.

He gives Dream the mask, trembling hands placing the pieces bit by bit with careful fingers like he's dealing with something fragile.

The younger smiles softly, placing down the mask onto the nearby chair and instead holding the other's cold hands.

"It's okay, Techno," He whispers, rubbing small circles into the palm of the pvper's, feeling the other almost relax instantly.

Then he feels two hands cupping his face while his eyes make contact with deep ruby ones. Techno takes a moment to see the familiar shine in the Dream's eyes, he never felt so alive again just seeing it.

The pink haired man brought him into another hug again, breathing in the refreshing smell of strawberries as he buried his head into the blonde mess. Dream's own blood seeping from his drenched cloak and into the other's fresh green hoodie, crimson red mixing with the lime green. 

"Never again," he says.

"Never again."

**Author's Note:**

> yoyo!! another dreamnoblade ficcc i was too excited to post this haha  
> i recently just finished this,, prolly yesterday hah  
> this is my second fic!! my first fic on this platform was not too long ago so check it out!!  
> but uh thank you to those who left kudos and nice comments on the first fic!! ily guys :DD  
> also all of this is platonic just to clarify haha,, im also just using their personas!!
> 
> oh and this is also some kind of experiment kinda,,  
> i've always wanted to write gore!! its,, kinda cool but idk how to write :'))
> 
> once again, i did not double check so sorry for the grammatical errors and spelling mistakes!!  
> pls let me know so i could update it :')  
> i always write my fics sleep deprived for some reason haha
> 
> sorry if im kinda chatty here  
> but uh enjoy..?


End file.
